yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki
Miyuki (魅由鬼, Miyuki) is the demoness member of the Apparition Gang's elite unit, the Triad. Her name means Ogre of Enchantment. She is voiced by Ako Mayama in the Japanese version. Description Miyuki was impressed to see the trio when she notices Kuwabara dislikes to fight girls as Yusuke decides to fight her which she decides to make an equal fight. Yusuke tells her that he will check on her first to make sure. Miyuki becomes angered after she got "touched" by Yusuke when they begin to punch each other, she wields a binding rope made out of her own hair, with which she nearly strangles Yusuke. While Kuwabara refuses to fight back because he wouldn't hit a girl, Yusuke has no problem with attacking her and he simply beats her down by punching through her chest which shows her weak spot. Kuwabara becomes dismayed by his actions to which Yusuke scolds him when she strangles him. As both begins to argue, Yusuke knocks Miyuki down through the wall with a roundhouse kick while attempting to attack him from behind and he scolds Kuwabara for yelling too much. Yusuke notes to Kuwabara that she is a transgender woman and knowing that she is a man. Yusuke finally admits what he did in their initial bout, he gropes both her chest and crotch to find this out, stating that "she was pretty heavy downstairs". In the English Dub, it was also stated that "the family jewels have not been stolen". Miyuki becomes mad at them thinking that she was a freak and wants to make their fight as equal. Yusuke angrily grapples her through the wall and he angrily states "If you're gonna be a man! Do it all the way! Not half way!". When Yusuke gains the upper hand, he berates her for not altering her physiology to become an "actual woman". Afterwards, she falls unconscious until Kuwabara attempts to check her unconscious body if she was actually a man only to be stopped by Botan who hits his head with her broom due to perversion. She makes one more appearance in the manga, inviting Genkai to once again take part in the tournament. In the anime, the three inviters all wear dark cloaks, but have similar figures, so it is likely it is them. Personality Miyuki is a transvestite, and she becomes upset when people invalidate her identity as a woman. She also does not hesitate to fight an unwilling opponent, taking advantage of Kuwabara's chivalry, which prevented him from attacking her. Powers and Abilities * Hair Whip: In the anime, Miyuki demonstrates the ability to transform a strand of her hair into a blue whip during the fight with Yusuke. Although it's not nearly as deadly as Kurama's rose whip, it allows Miyuki to lash out at opponents to choke them or hinder their movements. Trivia *The English version of the show on Cartoon network omitted Yusuke's explanation to Kuwabara and Botan about Miyuki being a transvestite, but still presented her as a woman. *She uses a hair whip in the anime, but in the manga, she only uses martial arts. *In the English dub, Miyuki is the self proclaimed "Demon One" of the Triad. The significance of this remains unclear. *Her name was originally spelled incorrectly in the credits. *In questions of appearance, personality and being a Trans Woman, Miyuki is very similar to Oceanus Shenron of Dragon Ball GT and Poison from some Capcom game franchises (specially Final Fight and Street Fighter). * She is called Melanie in the Filipino adaptation. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Triad Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Middle D-Class Demons Category:D-Class